Tango in the Night
by KTock
Summary: Caroline meets Kate under very different circumstances - a damsel in distress on Hallows Eve. A mysterious Kate has a secret that might break a growing closeness with Caroline. How will it develop and will they both find the happiness they so dearly seek. The idea is not mine, it is based on a book by Karen Williams called Love Spell. Characters belong to Sally Wainwright.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline stared at the Sat Nav steering her towards anticipation with nerves fluttering in her stomach.

Caroline had only said yes out of politeness to her friend. Pat's invitation to a Halloween party was somewhat unexpected. They hadn't seen each other in years. A chance meeting in the supermarket had led to a coffee and a pleasant afternoon talking about old times.

"Do you remember when you nearly blew up the lab with your methane experiment? I warned you what would happen."

Caroline's broad smile had Pat laughing into her coffee cup.

"God the whole lab was drenched from the sprinkler system. I can't believe they didn't throw you off the course. It was the talk of the camp for months afterwards. You were so quiet and shy that no-one believed it was you."

Caroline burst into laughter at the memory and Pat placed her fine bone China cup back on its saucer.

"Has there been anyone special since…..you know?"

Caroline shook from her happy memories of their antics in the lab to the ones she tried to forget. The love she dare not speak of since her mother's vile reaction to her declaration of love. She instantly withdrew and it wasn't lost on Pat.

"No, not since...well...you."

"Oh Carrie, you still find it so hard. I'm sorry. How stupid of me. I didn't mean to spoil things. I just assumed. Sorry."

Caroline raised her eyes to look at her ex-lover.

"It's okay Patty. Honestly. Since John left I've kind of thought more about my own happiness and not my mother's. I'm not thinking of love right now but if the right...person came along. Well who knows!"

Caroline returned to her Earl Grey tea and Pat placed her hand on top of Caroline's.

"I can't pretend. I was heart-broken at the time Carrie. But I understand now about your mother. I was hoping you had found contentment and you had managed to find your own happiness with the passage of time. I guess Celia still has that iron grip over you?"

"Mmmm. I run a school of nearly 450 kids, 50 staff, a board of Governors and I can't stand up to a 70 year old poison dwarf!"

Both women laughed at Caroline's use of Celia's nickname.

"How about you Patty? I noticed your wedding ring. Have you found someone special?"

Tears fell down Pat's face making Caroline move to sit next to her ex-girlfriend. She placed an arm around the brunette and kissed her head. Caroline being the taller of the two always felt she was the protector.

Her dear friend's small stature led people to believe she was easy prey. How wrong they were. On the face of it Pat was a fierce battle hardened warrior. But Caroline knew she was vulnerable underneath. They both were tough shells with soft centres.

"I've put my size 7's in it again haven't I? I'm sorry. God what a pair we are?"

Pat took a tissue from her pocket to wipe her tears. Shaking her head and leaning back from Caroline's comfort.

"It's okay. It's not your fault Carrie. You weren't to know. Julie and I were married 3 years but we'd been together nearly 14. They were fantastic years and we even talked about adoption. Then Breast cancer took her from me. It's been nearly a year since I lost her. It doesn't get any easier."

Caroline released her dear friend and placed her hand protectively on her arm.

"Oh Carrie. It's taught me to grab something special when it comes along. You shouldn't wait to set your heart truly free..."

Both women felt the silence of long unsaid words and unreleased emotions. Pat broke the awkwardness.

"I've met someone. It's early days and I'm not sure if it's what I want right now but I won't know unless I try. Jean is a Property Developer. She retired from teaching Chemistry due to Breast cancer which is how we met."

"Oh Patty, I'm so pleased. You have that look in your eyes. She must be nice."

Pat smiled quite shyly like a naughty school girl and Caroline saw the look she once reserved for her.

"Are you free next Saturday night? You could meet her. You'd get on really well being Chemistry types. Please say you're free?"

"Why not. That would be nice. Thank you."

"Ah. I forgot to say It's a Halloween party at my place..."

Caroline's face told Pat it wasn't well received. Pat started to smile at her rather rigid, shy retiring ex- lover.

"...thing is Carrie, it's fancy dress too!"

Caroline's smiled dropped instantly. "Fancy dress? Oh deep joy!"

"Come on Carrie. Don't be a spoil sport. A black pointy hat and a black cloak and you're tickety boo! You can use your gown!"

"Oh alright then. You haven't lost your court room skills of cornering someone have you?"

"I'm a QC now so I must be good at it! The chemical and pharmaceutical giants hate facing me by all accounts."

"I can see why, you little minx."

Both women laughed again at Pats antics in debating with their old college tutors. Pat won on most occasions and many learnt to steer clear of her. She may be small but she packed a verbal sharpness and an astute mind.

Caroline was brought back to the present as her headlights caught the sight of a small white car at the side of the road. She passed and saw the bent over form of a woman in heels and a black cape leaning under the bonnet.

Caroline stopped and reversed back towards the car. It was just getting dark and the country road didn't register on her sat Nav. There wouldn't be many who would pass this way.

"Hi there, Is everything okay?"

The witch with her head under the bonnet reacted without thinking to the noise and hit the back of her head on the hood.

"Wha...shit! Oouch."

"Oh crikey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Caroline instantly saw two beautiful brown eyes surrounded by green face paint. A black pointy hat discarded revealing long delicate black braids tied loosely back from a warm face. A dark plumb red lipstick covered perfectly formed lips. Caroline realising she was staring shook herself and looked into her lap.

"It's okay. I think the main gaskets gone. It's leaking oil and over-heating. I'll have to wait until she cools down and get her to a garage."

"Could I take you to a garage and get them to come back with you? It's rather cold and you'd end up freezing."

The witch was still rubbing the back of her sore head as she spoke.

"That's very kind of you but I'm already late so I'm in no hurry and I don't want to put you out."

The braided beauty caught the blondes long legs adorned in a black pencil skirt. As she surveyed this shinning knightess and her low cut black top she caught her breath.

Please, I'd feel so guilty leaving a concussed witch at the side of the road at the mercy of evil monsters and ghouls on such a dangerous night!"

Her damsel smiled at the blondes wit. The wonder of those bright sapphires in the headlights mesmerised her.

"Okay. I'm heading over towards Outerbridge if that's not too far off your path. I'm Kate by the way."

"I'm Caroline, nice to meet you. I'm heading that way too."

In truth Caroline hadn't got a bloody clue where she was heading. That was the Sat Nav's job. But she wasn't giving up the chance of spending more time in the company of those beautiful brown eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

The journey felt slightly awkward in the silence. Both women were acutely aware of the nearness of the other in the confines of the car. Kate was busy using the old towel Caroline had given her to clean her hands of oil. The light coloured leather of Caroline's luxury car had Kate worried.

"So Caroline do you often give lifts to damsels in distress covered in oil?"

Caroline smiled. "No, only ones I assault by talking to them whilst their head is under the bonnet of a broken down car!"

Both women smiled.

"How is your head anyway?"

"It's sore but it will be okay. It may knock some sense into me to buy a new car and leave Gerty to the mercy of the crusher!"

"You sound really sad like she is a favourite and don't want to let her go?"

"She belonged to my mum who now lives in America. She's a lecturer in Economics in New York . She was a free gift when my mum left 5 years ago and I have very fond memories going on trips in her."

"Are you and your mum close?"

"As much as we can be, being thousands of miles apart and on different time zones. I'd love to go visit her but it's kind of complicated. We Skype each other most days just to keep up."

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. My mum lives with me. She has a granny flat so not actually with me. I think I might actually kill her if we lived in the same room."

"I know what you mean. I love my mum but only in small doses. What do you do for a living Caroline?"

"I'm the head teacher at Sulgrave Heath."

"The big posh school in Harrogate? I know it actually. My step older brother attended there. He's in his first year of residency in Kings hospital in London. What is your first subject?"

"Chemistry, I absolutely love science. Most young girls my age were playing with dolls whilst I was busy creating soda geysers."

"Soda what?"

Caroline smiled. It was her favourite experiment to capture young minds and turn them on to the science of chemical reactions.

"You take a large bottle of soda, cola, lemonade, etc and empty some out, then drop a Minty Minto into the bottle and the gas released causes the contents to shoot out the top. The sweets have tiny holes on the surface making contact with the soda causing carbon dioxide bubbles to rapidly form, creating the pressure. I'm losing you aren't I?"

"No I get it, honestly. But I'm more a biology nerd."

Caroline changed the subject again. "How long ago did your brother leave Sulgrave?"

"It must be about 8 years ago now. Crikey time sure flies when you're having fun. David McKenzie, have you heard of him?

"No the name doesn't ring a bell, but he's before my time. I took over at Sulgrave just over 5 years ago. I was at Ampleforth as Deputy before then. What do you do for a living Kate?"

"I work freelance as a researcher for large pharmaceutical companies. I specialise in Dermatology."

"Wow, I am impressed. Have you been working on anything interesting?"

Kate looked across at Caroline not sure whether she could trust her just yet. It was really too soon and her instincts were a little swayed by her beauty.

"I'm studying genetics and skin conditions which are hereditary. The pharmaceutical companies are looking for the new eternal youth serum. I'm trying to help people with conditions such as Vitiligo and Achromia. They can often lead to skin cancer and other skin sensitivities."

Caroline was impressed with Kate. She seemed to have a heart and a conscience as well as beautiful eyes.

Kate felt nervous of the subject and decided to change direction.

"So where are you going all dressed up to the nines Caroline?"

Caroline felt a spark. Was she flirting with her? She couldn't work out of she was simply having polite conversation or flirting.

"I'm going to a fancy dress party actually. My witches hat, broom and cloak are in the boot. I have the obligatory crooked nose too. But I might give that a miss. One of my teachers at Sulgrave is a white witch and she has a lovely nose and no warts!"

Kate laughed out loud.

"Yes the mole is a dead give away in spotting a witch. I remember one of my teachers when I was younger having a huge mole on her chin with big hairs coming out. I went home to tell my mum there was a witch at my school. My mum was mortified."

"Really?" Caroline laughed. "The innocence of the youth."

"I didn't know at the time but my auntie Betty was a white witch. That was a hard thing to explain to an impressionable child. I remember a long debate with mum asking why if she was black could she be white too. I think my mum gave up. When I got older I felt angry about it."

"Why would you be angry?"

"Well a white witch was supposed to be a good witch implying a black one was a bad witch. It's not a good message when you're growing up being different from most of your friends. Why can't we just have good and bad witches? Why choose a colour?"

Caroline felt sad. She had upset this lovely women without saying a lot and feared she had hurt her.

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't realise the implications of using colour in association of being good and bad. My Teacher calls herself a white witch. I guess society dictates it and not necessarily her."

"It's okay Caroline. I understand it now I'm older but the subtle messages as a child of colour that you are not as worthy, are everywhere. They're only subtle but it's a drip feed into your sub conscious."

"Maybe I'll leave my crooked, mole reddened nose in the boot!"

Kate burst out laughing at Caroline's connection.

"Good idea, ditch the nose. Unless, you want to attract a certain kind of witch at your party then the nose might give out the right message?"

"Oh dear god, no. I'm not looking for romance tonight. I've only recently split from my husband. He went off with a younger model who it turns out has an obsession with alcohol."

"Well, more fool him I say. He doesn't realise what a beautiful women he has lost."

Caroline blushed at Kate's words. She smiled with her earlier thoughts now truly confirmed. This women was flirting with her and she liked it. She glanced across at those exotic brown eyes and Kate smiled back at her. Caroline looked straight ahead not wanting to reveal her blushes.

"So Kate, what brings you out this evening? I'm guessing you didn't simply set out for a drive to test Gerty with your green face paint and witches hat?"

Kate laughed and decided to test the water a little more. Based on what she had felt so far her instincts told her she was definitely on the right track.

"No, I'm on the way to my friend's annual Halloween party in Outerbridge. She is a very dear friend who started out as a simple attraction. We met at a friend's party about 15 years ago and I'm not proud of it but we ended up in bed and one thing led to another. The bed lasted only one night but we became very good friends."

"Caroline smiled. Often those are the best friendships. I've recently met up with an old acquaintance from university and we met at a party. In much the same way we ended up in a relationship and I've only just met her again after many years. But chatting over coffee was like we hadn't been apart at all. What's the address of your friend? I'll put it in the Sat Nav and we'll get there a little quicker."

Kate gave the address to Caroline and much to her surprise the Sat Nav already had it saved. It was then that she realised they were going to the same party.

"Kate, your friend and this party, is she called Pat or Patty?"

Kate looked at Caroline and the realisation dawned.

"Yes, but how did you…. Oh, I see…..we're going to the same party and we've both….been in the same bed."

There was a very short silence before both women burst out laughing at the realisation they had both been Pat's lover at one time. Each time the women stopped laughing it only took one to glance at the other before the laughter began again.

Caroline noticed from the Sat Nav they were 2 minutes away from their destination and the moment wasn't lost on either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline and Kate were still laughing as they both put their full costumes on. Caroline placing a big crooked nose complete with hairy mole on her face. Kate retouched her lipstick which matched her long plumb red nails.

Pat opened the large Georgian door to find her ex-lover and her dear friend standing giggling with one another.

"Oh you two seem to be having fun. What a fabulous hat Kate! Come in quickly out of the cold."

Caroline leaned into Pats hug and they held each other as if they had never lost touch.

"You look great Caroline. I'm very impressed and so pleased you could make it. Dr Witch Dawson! Loose the nose though, you don't want to frighten any would be love interests!"

This sent Kate and Caroline into more giggles.

Pat turned to Kate and smiled about to give her friend a warm hug before spotting the oil on her hands.

"Kate as always, the most naturally beautiful of my Halloween guests, I love you dearly. Is this a new anti-ageing super potion you've concocted?"

"Sorry Pats can I use your bathroom? I've had a spot of bother with Gerty!"

"Yeah sure you know where it is."

Caroline swore she saw Kate blushing through her green face paint at Pats complements. Pat steered Caroline into the main kitchen and Caroline handed her the gifts of wine.

"I'm not sure if you're still a red lady or now prefer white?"

"I love both thanks. However, from what I've seen I get the impression you're still a red lover!"

Caroline smiled and gave Pat that warning look which she knew all too well but ignored anyway.

"So Carrie, you and my beautiful green goddess, Come on spill the beans my love?"

Caroline laughed at her friend. She kept her head down knowing that Pat would read her like a book if she dare give her eye contact.

"Don't hide your face Dawson. I've seen that look before. I may be older but I know the Sparks of something. Witch Kate will almost certainly notice it too. She's absolutely gorgeous isn't she?"

"Please Patty don't. She seems really nice but I'm not ready yet and besides I've only known her 30 minutes."

"Trust me Caroline. When you meet the one, you'll know instantly. Whether you admit it to yourself, your mother, your children or me it doesn't really matter."

Pat took hold of Caroline's hand and walked towards the noise of the sitting room. She looked over her shoulder at her ex-lover and winked.

"Come on, there is someone I need you to meet."

As they entered the room Caroline watched as all heads turned in her direction. The normally tough in command Head teacher wanted to turn and run. Pat knew it too which is why she kept a tight hold of her hand.

Pat and Caroline joined a group of 4 women who were deep in conversation about UKIP and their bigoted ideology. Pat took the arm of a slim woman with blonde spikey hair. She had the look of Annie Lennox and a huge warm smile. Pat made her excuses to the rest of the group to introduce Caroline to Jean.

Caroline could see why Pat was attracted to this woman. She stood about 5 foot 6 and wore an all-black outfit finished with a long black cape lined with red silk. Caroline looked puzzled at what she had dressed as.

The blonde saw Caroline's expression and cordially produced a pair of false fangs and placed them in her mouth and smiling again. She took them out again, quickly placing them back in her pocket.

"They look the part but when I tried the outfit on I didn't have to spend time talking. It's blooding impossible, pardon the pun! I'm Jean and you must be Caroline. It's lovely to meet you finally."

Carline blushed not realising that Pat had told her fledgling lover about her.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation. I hope you were winning the debate."

"No problem. Truth be told I bloody hate politics, especially when people get drunk and start ranting. You saved me from the bowels of hell on earth."

Caroline loved the honesty of Pat's new love. She was very much like her mother but without the acid taste left in your mouth.

"Pat tells me you're a retired Chemistry Teacher. My first subject is Chemistry where did you study?"

"York Uni, which is how I came to settle in beautiful Yorkshire. I'm a Devon lass by birth and I really miss the sea. What about you? Where did you study?"

Before Caroline could reply Pat interrupted their conversation. "Caroline earned her Doctorate at Oxford University. She left me standing in her wake! She is a genius so be very careful or she may blow up your mind!"

Caroline began laughing at Pat's reference to her disastrous experiments.

"Ignore Pat she is simply winding me up about a misspent youth at Uni."

Pat interrupted once again stopping Caroline's modesty. "Caroline actually set one of the labs on fire, setting off the sprinkler system and got away with it!"

Their lively exchange was interrupted by Kate who had managed to clean herself up and join the party.

Carline visibly brightened up at the sight of Kate again. Something about Kate puzzled her but she couldn't put her finger on it and for now she simply wanted to get to know her more. She was quite saddened by the journey ending and the party starting. She felt drawn to this mysterious woman. She was like a magnet and the polar opposite, powerless to resist the draw.

Pat could see what was happening to Caroline from the expressions on her face and smiled. She knew the intoxicating power Kate had with a certain type of woman and Caroline was definitely her type.

"Caroline do you want to show Kate where the wine is. She' a red lover just like you!"

Pat winked at Caroline as she walked off towards the kitchen following Kate in front. The crowded room made it difficult and she felt Kate take hold of her hand and felt the jolt of electricity hit her body at her touch.

Unusually they found the kitchen empty and Kate stopped by the drinks bench. She turned to face Caroline who was holding her glass. Caroline placed her glass on the counter top and took off her cape and hat. She was getting rather hot.

Caroline looked deeper into Kate's beautiful glowing brown eyes. They were warm and caring and drew you in. Kate smiled at Caroline's face which was developing a warm smile.

Caroline broke the moment becoming more nervous.

"Is it me or is it very warm in here? I'm surprised your face paint is staying put. I imagined it would be everywhere by now."

Kate stepped forward and leant into Caroline gently taking her face in her hands.

She stepped closer and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Caroline felt her body react with her senses bursting into flames and her mouth go very dry. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. It was like her usual reserve had instantly deserted her. Devoid of speech she found herself nodding giving Kate permission. Kate leaned in and took Caroline's lips in hers. She placed her hands on Caroline's rounded hips and pulled her closer, relishing the feel of Caroline's body against her own.

Caroline felt powerless to resist her, she found herself leaning in to meet Kate half way. The electricity charging through her body increased her heart rate. She was charged and she found herself wanting more.

Caroline felt the presence of another in the kitchen and opened her eyes to see Pat standing in the door. Pat winked then turned and left the room. Caroline couldn't stop herself she was spell bound by this beautiful woman.

Kate broke the contact and looked into the blue abyss of Caroline's eyes. "I think we should join the party and save this for later. I've arranged to stay with Pat overnight and I'd very much like it if you to stay with me."

Caroline's heart was beating so hard she feared it would come out of her chest. Again she lost her voice.

"Kate, I…..I, Kate…I."

Kate silenced Caroline with her finger on her lips. "Caroline shhhh. Let's just see where the night takes us."

Caroline found herself smiling and relaxing, coming down from her charged contact with Kate.

Kate smiled and pulled Caroline by the hand into the party.

"Come on let's mingle with everyone and be sociable for now. The night is very early and I feel it's going to be pleasingly very long."

Caroline smiled and willingly followed the witch into the party. Kate had discarded her pointy hat and instead let her green face and black cape show. She chatted with several of the party collective and introduced Caroline. Many visitors had not seen Kate since the previous year. Kate was very polite interacting and catching up but often glanced at Caroline to check she was still with her. This wasn't lost on Caroline who felt enchanted.

As the end of the night drew closer and the guests slowly left, Kate took a seat in the sitting room away from the crowd. Caroline joined her feeling very tired. Relaxing into the chair Caroline kicked off her heels and allowed her head to fall back into the soft cushions.

"God I'm so tired, what time is it now?"

Kate smiled at the blonde beauty, admiring her long slim stocking clad legs. Her tight skirt revealed curvy thighs, rising up her legs as she leaned back. Kate feeling slightly distracted tried to concentrate on the conversation instead of the enticing view.

"Erm, I'm not sure. Would you like to join me in the kitchen for a drink before you go to bed? I really like you Caroline."

Caroline opened her eyes to find Kate standing over her. She held out her hand inviting Caroline to join her. Caroline leaned forward to stand up and found Kate to be surprisingly very strong. Caroline came to stand with her face and lips mere inches from Kate's. She felt her heart racing again.

Kate used her hands to steady Caroline by holding her hips causing Caroline to blush and look down from Kate. Kate lifted her chin bringing Caroline's eyes in line with her own.

"You're very beautiful Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

As Caroline opened the boot of her car she felt her hands shaking. She had left Kate in the sitting room, making an excuse to collect her overnight bag from her car. She needed to create some breathing space to think. She felt things were going too fast. Self-doubts were running amok in her mind and making her feel anxious. Her head and heart were battling for dominance.

She couldn't ignore the deep desire and the unstoppable draw she felt towards this woman. But the implications for her whole future kept invading her mind. Her mother's rejection as a teenager, her son's steady home life and struggles at school with her position, her ex-husband's constant neediness and her position in a top well established school all stood in the way of her true self and ultimately her happiness.

Reaching inside for her overnight bag the significance of the next few hours and which path she took weighed heavy on her heart. She felt her nerves like never before. Feeling out of control she took a deep breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped turning to find Pat behind her.

"Caroline it's really okay. I know you're feeling very apprehensive and you're probably scared out of your wits. But, you must remember you are not defined by your mother. You need to go with your desires and finally set your heart free."

Caroline turned and buried her head in her friends shoulder with tears showing her release of the previous 40 years. After a short time she lifted her head to look into Pat's warm friendly eyes. She was so kind and gentle.

"Pat, how could I have neglected you all these years? I've treated you so badly and you didn't deserve it. Guilt kept me away from a lovely friendship. You were only ever very kind to me and I let you down so badly. I'm so sorry."

"Hey Caroline that is all in the past and my only wish now is for you to finally be true to yourself and be free. If you can finally do that you will make me the happiest woman alive."

Caroline closed the boot of her car with the key and locked it. She lean't against the car and took Pat's out stretched hand willingly.

As she entered Pat's house she stood at the bottom of the stairs holding her bag. She laughed as she caught sight of her witches' nose on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her bag, cherishing a memento of a very pleasant journey.

Pat gave her a warm hug and whispered in her ear.

"She is a lovely woman Caroline, very kind and gentle. She has her own difficulties but I trust her with my life. You must however, follow your heart and be honest with her."

Caroline released her friend's grip and climbed the stairs, entering her allotted bedroom which was on the first floor at the front of the house. It was a cozy room with pale green walls and cream woodwork. The en-suite was very modern and clearly a new addition. She took a shower and changed into her pyjamas, before a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Caroline opened the door to find Kate still dressed in her full costume complete with green face paint. She produced a bottle of Bailey's from behind her back and a couple of glasses. Her smile spread across her face causing tiny ripples across Caroline's heart.

"I thought you might like a night cap before retiring."

Caroline invited Kate in and felt slightly naked in her pyjamas. Kate placed the Bailey down on the bed side table and the two glasses. They both took a seat on the bed and Kate poured the brown liquid into the glasses.

"Ooops, I forgot, we need some ice cubes for Bailey's. I'll get some from the kitchen. Wait here."

Caroline smiled. The absence of Kate made Caroline feel more nervous. Was she really doing the right thing and did she really trust this woman whom she had known for less than 12 hours.

It wasn't long before Caroline heard the faint knock at the door. She allowed Kate to enter the room again feeling more nervous than she had felt before. Kate was giggling.

"Kate…..I'm a little…..I'm really nervous. I want this but I haven't….."

"It's okay Caroline. I'm nervous too, which is why I brought the night cap to settle us. Let's just talk."

Caroline found herself giggling. She knew her laughter was nerves but Kate's face made her safe and comfortable. She knew she could trust Kate.

Without any warning Kate ran into the bathroom and Caroline followed her wondering what she was doing. Kate smiled at Caroline and then lent over the hand basin, emptying the contents of her cape pockets. Ice cubes dropped into the sink. Kate used the cold water tap to wash off the fuzzy cotton which attached themselves to all the cubes.

Kate found Caroline behind her and then turned to pull her towards her. Caroline instantly jumped at the feel of Kate's cold hands on her hips.

"Oops sorry. I'll warm them up!"

Kate took Caroline's glass and then used her shaking hands to pick out the ice cubes and place them into Caroline's glass. She placed a few cubes in her own glass then took a sip slowly rolling the cold liquid in her mouth. It felt really good and calmed her.

Kate rolled her tongue over her lips leaving a trace of brown magic Irish cream. She moved forward and kissed Caroline before pulling away. She watched as Caroline licked her lips tasting the tantalising liquid.

Kate then sucked a small ice cube from her glass and gently kissed Caroline moving her tongue to open her lips. She slipped the cube into Caroline's mouth and pulled her closer to her body.

Caroline reacted instantly, her heart racing faster with each touch. She felt the moisture growing between her legs. She knew the only release for her fever was having Kate naked in her arms.

Kate took Caroline's hand walking her into the bedroom. She turned off the lights and switched on a mood light which slowly glowed different colours. She changed the light so that the coloured stayed green making Caroline laugh.

Kate turned to Caroline and smiled. "What other colour is there to choose on this very night when witches come out to please and delight?"

Caroline laughed nervously and climbed under the covers. Kate took off her cape and dropped her skirt before climbing into the bed lying next to Caroline. The women locked their lips with more urgency than before. Caroline pulled Kate's top off over her head revealing a dark lacy bra which matched her panties. Caroline traced the line of Kate's bra down her collar bone.

Caroline's breath caught and she looked into Kate's eyes. Caroline felt herself become intoxicated by Kate's beautiful eyes. Kate smiled and Caroline smiled with her. It was a warm, gentle, friendly smile. Caroline felt like she had known this woman for years not a mere 12 hours.

Caroline took a sip of the brown creamy liquid mixed with the melting ice cubes. She felt it sliding down her throat moving down towards her stomach.

Kate's eyes remained focused on Caroline as she took a sip of her own drink. She smiled at Caroline placing her glass down. She used her free hand and gently stroked Caroline's face.

"Caroline, I find you so incredibly sexy. You are beautiful and your eyes are like precious sapphires. I can't help but be drawn to you and take in your exquisite face. I would dearly like to gently caress you tonight but I understand if you're not ready."

Caroline blushed and found herself leaning forward to gently kiss Kate's lips. She pulled back from the kiss and pulled off her pyjama top revealing her beautiful ample breasts to Kate.

Kate traced her fingers down Caroline's collar bone and ran her finger over her nipple making Caroline shake. Kate smiled at Caroline's reaction to her touch.

Caroline felt herself lay backwards into the pillows keeping fixed eye contact on Kate's brown jewels.

Kate leant down and kissed Caroline's collarbone and lay delicate kisses down towards her breasts. Caroline felt her heart rate increase and her body heat up.

Kate kept her eye contact with Caroline watching her face for signs of hesitation. Caroline's eyes rolled backwards as Kate took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. She licked at the soft warm flesh, nipping her hard peak eliciting a jolt from Caroline's body.

"God Kate. I need you please?"

Kate used her delicate fingers to quickly trace Caroline's tummy down to the top of her pyjama trousers. She pulled the trousers down and felt her way into Caroline's hot wet centre. Caroline was now moaning loudly and crying out as Kate sucked harder on each nipple.

Kate teased Caroline, stroking her fingers around the outside of her centre. Caroline called out desperate for her release. Kate slowly slipped a finger inside Caroline who instantly called out. She felt herself rushing closer and closer to the edge. She went over the edge and her body shook with the release before she came down falling back. Colours filled the room like a rainbow and made her smile. She felt all warm and cozy like she was floating on a cloud. Caroline smiled at Kate and felt herself becoming drowsy.

Kate's name was the last words she spoke before falling into a deep sound sleep.

Kate smiled at the beauty before her and turned over drinking from her glass of silky brown liquid. She had satisfied herself with the beauty of Caroline and she had sadness in her heart. She knew this time would come and looked up at the window to see the first rays of the morning sun breaking through the clouds.

The night was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline woke to the sounds of the morning and felt the warm sunshine on her face seeping through the gap in the curtains. Memories of the blissful and euphoric night before washed over her and she smiled. Her sleep had been so deep and contented and she felt so light as if she could float.

She turned over holding her arm out to feel for Kate but found a cold empty bed. She raised herself up to a sitting position looking around the room for any signs of Kate. She found only one empty glass from her nightcap on the chest of drawers.

She looked down and saw she was wearing her pyjamas with the buttons undone and her chest exposed. She ran her hands over her body not believing what she was seeing.

"What the…?"

She quickly got up and went into the bathroom and found the basin empty; the bottle of baileys was gone. It was if last night was simply a figment of her imagination and Kate was just a beautiful dream.

She wandered back into the main bedroom and then drew a sharp breath as spotted it on the window sill. She went over to the light mood box and flicked the switch to see the colour green shine out. She smiled at the memory of Kate's joke.

She found a bathrobe on the back of the en-suite door and decided to venture downstairs. She found Pat already up and making omelettes in the kitchen.

"Morning Carrie. Did you sleep well?"

Pat winked at Caroline and used her hips to nudge Caroline's hips.

"From the look on your face I guess you had a very good night last night?"

Caroline felt confused by it all. There were gaps in her memory but little flashes made her smile. "Yeah. Well at least I think I did."

"That good eh? You little minx?"

Caroline shook her head. "What?"

Caroline tried to clear her mind. Was she still dreaming or was she really awake.

"Erm, where is Kate?"

Pat smiled at Caroline's face. "I guess she has kissed your heart and left some fairy dust?"

Caroline didn't answer her friend. Where was Kate and what happened the night before. She remembered she had taken her to bed. She smiled as she remembered were Kate had specifically kissed her. So how did she come to be wearing her pyjamas when she remembered Kate helping her take it off?

"Caroline, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Yeah I. Has Kate come down for her breakfast yet?"

"Oh you have it really bad this morning don't you!"

Caroline shot Pat a look which told her she was confused and wasn't messing around.

Pat placed her had on Caroline's arm.

"I'm sorry Carrie. I'm only teasing you. Kate sends her apologies. She had to leave early to meet the garage at her car so she could have it repaired. She told me to tell you she would be in touch very soon."

Caroline smiled. "She doesn't have my mobile number. How would she get in touch? Did she leave her mobile number with you?"

"No, but I have it anyway. I'm sure she won't mind me giving it to you."

Pat had a look of concern on her face for her friend. "Caroline did Kate discuss her situation with you last night?"

"Situation? She told me she was on her own and her mother was in America and they Skype each other quite regularly."

Pat released a breath she had been holding and stood to put the kettle on for Caroline.

"Pat is there something you aren't telling me? This seems all very mysterious with Kate disappearing as soon as I'm out cold fast asleep. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Carrie. Kate's life has its complications and I think it is not my place to explain it. I'm sure she will tell you when she is good and ready. I have known her a long time and she is a lovely, kind and gentle woman and I know she would never hurt you."

Caroline looked worried. "Pat please? What is going on? There are parts of our…well you know, last night…there are blanks and some things don't quite add up."

Pat placed an omelette and a knife and folk in front of her friend. "Tuck in Carrie. Kate will be in touch later and you can ask her yourself."

It had been just under a week since Caroline and Kate's first night together. They had exchanged a number of text messages during which Kate apologised and promised to make it up to her when they met up at the weekend. She had explained to Caroline that she had some tight deadlines during the week with some key research which she needed to complete.

Caroline was just finishing her days work in the office and knew she had been distracted all week. Her PA, Beverley had asked how her party night had gone and whether she had enjoyed herself. Caroline gave nothing away simply making polite conversation that she had a good time catching up with an old friend.

Beverley wasn't fooled one bit. She knew Caroline had met with someone as she had a look of distraction on her face. It wasn't the John painful distraction this time it was the sparks of something which was making Caroline happier. She had changed and it was since the night of the party which Beverley took to mean she had met another man. She had also caught her smiling at text messages on her phone.

Caroline's mother had also seen the change in her daughter and like Beverley had tried to find out more but again was met with a closed door. Celia again had her suspicions that Caroline had met a new man but was not telling anyone yet. Celia had mentioned it to Alan who had told her to stop pushing her daughter and to leave her until she was ready.

Caroline stood looking at herself in the mirror, putting the finishing touches to her make up before heading out to meet with Kate at a local restaurant in Harrogate. She felt slightly nervous but also quite excited at the thought of meeting up with Kate again. Their one and only night together was a fading memory and Caroline needed to have the contact to make sure it wasn't simply a dream.

Caroline had chosen a long dark blue skirt, cream low cut silk sleeveless top paired with a cream jacket. She finished the look with cream heels and matching bag.

She bumped into her mother as she approached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh you look nice as ever. Lawrence tells me you are going out for the night. Are you meeting anyone special?"

"Maybe. Maybe not?"

"Well, you look too sexy and gorgeous to be meeting a friend. So who is he and why is it such a secret?"

"Mum, it's not a secret as such but I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"If it's not a secret why can't you tell me now? Is he a secret agent or something?"

Caroline didn't answer her mother instead giving her a look that told her the subject was well and truly over and she wasn't going to budge.

"Okay, have it your way. If you can't be good be careful."

Caroline kissed her mother on her forehead and walked towards the front door. She called out to Lawrence and William to ring her if they needed her.

Celia watched as Caroline got into her car on the driveway and then joined Lawrence and William in the sitting room.

"Does either of you two boys know who your mother is going out to meet tonight?"

William shook his head and Lawrence continued on his play station. "I think she said she was meeting some woman called Kate who she met last weekend at a party. Gran, can I have some of the chocolate cake from last night?"

Celia stood routed to the spot and heard herself say yes to Lawrence but not really registering the question. She felt herself being taken back to when Caroline had come home from University all giddy and bouncy. Celia has been shocked by Caroline's change in her appearance. Her long beautiful hair had been cut short and she had lost weight. Celia had been shook to the core when her daughter told her she was in love with her room-mate Pat.

Celia felt dread in the bottom of her stomach. She had thought all that nonsense was out of Caroline's system a long time ago. Was she really on a date with another woman or was she just reading something into nothing. She could simply be a new friend. She prayed it was the latter.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline entered the up market restaurant explaining to the maitre'd that she was meeting a friend. It was a well-known restaurant and one which Caroline had been to before with John. She liked the food and the atmosphere was relaxed and laid back. What set them apart was the attention to detail and their ability to make every guest feel special.

Caroline spotted Kate sitting at a table near to the back and waved. She saw Kate smile and wave back. Caroline walked towards her and Kate left her seat greeting Caroline with a warm and gentle hug.

"Hi Caroline. It's so lovely to see you again."

The maitre'd helped Caroline to her seat and asked her if she wanted a drink and Caroline asked for the wine list.

Taking her seat opposite Kate, Caroline felt herself once again drawn to Kate's eyes. They were dark and mysterious and mesmerising. Caroline admired Kate's simple dress sense. She had grey silk trousers with black shoes with a small heel and a purple silk blouse covering a low cut black silk top.

"Kate, Its lovely to see you again and without your costume. You're very pretty."

Kate blushed at Caroline's compliment.

"Caroline, I want to apologise for leaving you last weekend. I didn't want to leave you but circumstances made it difficult to stay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you in the morning. I really missed you this week too."

Caroline smiled at Kate not sure whether to be honest with this beautiful woman who had captured her heart.

"It's okay Kate. I understand you had to leave to get your car repaired and meet the garage. I admit I was very disappointed when you weren't there."

Kate reached across the table and held Caroline's hand. Caroline looked around nervously to see who was watching. Kate saw Caroline's nervousness and apologised releasing her touch.

"Sorry Caroline."

"It's okay; I'm just not used to this yet. I know I need to be more courageous but I find it difficult after years of a critical mother."

Kate smiled wishing she could help Caroline with her anxiety in some way. She decided to change the subject to try to calm her nerves.

"I hope you're hungry Caroline? Have you been here before?"

Caroline looked across to Kate who was smiling as the maitre'd approached with the wine menu. Caroline and Kate picked a bottle of white Sauvignon Blanc.

The two women spent time perusing the food menu and the silence between being charged with unasked questions and untold answers. The waiter, Noel noted their orders as they both opted for pasta. Caroline for the Salmon in white wine and Kate for the vegetable lasagne.

With the waiter gone they continued their conversation.

"I've been here a few times before. It is very good and the food is gorgeous."

Caroline studied Kate's face and noted her make-up was more natural than their last encounter. Her lipstick was a subtle burgundy rather than the striking plumb she wore last time. Her rich brown skin tones complimented her eyes. Kate's smile was intoxicating and it made Caroline blush when she was caught staring.

The waiter returned and poured the pale liquid offering the wine to Caroline for her tasting and she obliged.

The two women were finally left to themselves and could talk freely with one another. Caroline didn't know whether she should bring up the niggling issue which was eating away at her. She felt it needed to be broached and the sooner the better.

"Kate when I spoke with Pat the morning after the night we…."

"Made love."

Caroline smiled at Kate's directness and felt herself swallow at the memory of the night. She repeated Kate's words in a slight whisper.

"…we made love. Pat asked me if you had told me about your situation. I didn't know what she meant and I felt very confused and it made me realise I really didn't know you. I want you to know I don't usually behave that way. I mean I don't jump into bed with someone I've only just met. I don't regret it but I wanted you to know."

Kate smiled covering the nerves and butterflies in her own stomach.

"Caroline, I don't for one minute think badly of you. I actually really like you and I don't jump into bed with people I hardly know either. It just felt very right with you and that night everything aligned."

Kate took another breath and paused for a minute.

"The situation which Pat spoke of is something which I will tell you about but not just yet. I'd like us to get to know one another first. It's very complicated and something which requires that we learn more about each other. I need you to understand that I'm not holding it from you to be secretive. When I tell you about….it, you will understand why I've been very guarded. I hope you can trust me until that time and know that I'm simply protecting us."

Caroline smiled at Kate and found herself reaching across to take Kate's hand on the table.

"I can't really explain why but I do trust you. I can't say I understand but I'm happy to wait until you're ready."

The waiter returned with the meals and the two women tucked into the food which was delicious. They chatted easily, Caroline about her work and the children. She covered the pain and the time that was her ex-husband and Kate covered her work and her childhood.

The subject moved onto relationships and Caroline talked about her time at Uni with Pat and the disaster that was her mother. Caroline was heart felt with the details and about the affect her mother had on her which was at the expense of her own happiness.

Kate on the other hand was more hesitant not really revealing too much to Caroline. Caroline tried the direct approach she had learnt from her mother.

"So Kate have you had anyone special in your life?"

Kate looked decidedly sad at Caroline's question and Caroline noticed her shoulders drop as if feeling deflated.

"Kate. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry into something which seems very painful for you. Especially when tonight is something I've really enjoyed."

Kate smiled at Caroline. "It's okay Caroline. My life has been very complicated and I leant on my mother very heavily when she lived here. It hit me hard when she moved to New York. I didn't want to stop her because it was right for her. I actually encouraged her to go even though she was concerned for me."

"Caroline, rather than having coffee here would you like to come back to my place and I'll explain everything to you? I'm not suggesting we do anything….but talk. It's just a little less public there and I'd feel more comfortable."

"Yeah sure. If it's what you want Kate?"

"It is what I want."

The women settled the bill and left an appropriate tip for the waiter, thanking the maitre'd on the way out. Caroline had managed to find a parking space just across the road from the restaurant. Kate had got a taxi with her car still being in the garage.

The drive to Kate's felt more charged than when they were in the restaurant and Caroline felt Kate's nerves as well as her own.

Caroline pulled up outside a detached cottage with a large pale blue door. It was late Georgian and was very pretty. Kate let them both in with her key and turned off the alarm. Caroline found the feel to be very arts and crafts with lots of little touches making it homely.

"You have a lovely house Kate. It feels very welcoming and warm."

"Thank you Caroline. I really like it and I always feel very safe here with Tabitha."

"Tabitha?"

On queue Caroline heard a little noise and felt a softness brushing her leg. The little black and brown cat looked up at Caroline and she noted beautiful bright green eyes. The purring was extremely loud and Caroline knew from her own cat that this was a contented little pet.

"Tabitha obviously likes you. She usually runs off to hide when I have visitors, which isn't very often."

Caroline smiled at Kate realising they were standing very close to one another now in the kitchen. Feeling the temperature of the room had risen considerably Kate changed the focus.

"Tea or coffee Caroline? I have both but I'm into tea so I have a large selection if it's your preferred refreshment?"

"Oh tea please? Early Grey if you have it otherwise regular is just fine."

Kate busied herself with the tea and reached into a shaker style cupboard to retrieve a hand painted tea tray. She filled the tray with a jug of milk, cups and saucers, spoons, tea strainer and the tea pot. She indicated Caroline should go into the front sitting room and Kate carried the tray through placing it on the coffee table in front of the cream and fawn sofa.

Caroline took a seat at one end of the sofa and Kate at the other end. Kate poured the tea from the matching teapot using the tea strainer to stop the leaves falling into the cup. Caroline used the tongs to pick a lump of brown sugar to add to her cup. Finishing with the milk Caroline took a sip and relaxed instantly with a loud sigh.

Kate looked across and smiled. "Good?"

"Very good. Thank you, it's lovely."

Kate moved back to lay into the sofa. She looked across at Caroline hoping and trusting her instincts were right this time. She had been wrong in the past but she had a better feeling this time.

"Caroline, my situation that Pat spoke of is something I've dealt with since I was a teenager and it's not something I was even prepared for. My mum knew but had decided not to tell me in case it didn't happen. Unfortunately, it did happen to me and it changed my whole life for ever."

Caroline felt sympathy for Kate. Clearly the issue was serious and Kate was clearly struggling to tell Caroline.

"Kate you don't have to tell me if it's painful. I don't want you to feel under pressure."

"Caroline it's very important because it affects us both. You see the only time I can ever be totally unguarded is Halloween night. It's the time when no-one takes any notice or questions what they see. I can be my true self and be whole without having to hide who I am."

Caroline looked confused and puzzled at Kate's words not really understanding yet.

"Caroline, I'm going to show you something which may explain it easier."

Kate got up from the sofa and took off her silk blouse to reveal her shoulders to Caroline, who looked confused. Why had Kate left her green face paint on her shoulders? Why didn't she get a shower or bath and remove it.

Sensing Caroline's confusion Kate took a tissue and licked it and used it to wipe the back of her hand to reveal the green underneath the brown face-paint.

Kate watched as Caroline's jaw dropped to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline felt her mouth go dry much like the night Kate had seduced her in the kitchen. She didn't know what to say and her words came out mixed up.

"What the….How…..I…I don't know….."

Kate returned to her seat on the sofa and looked down at the green on the back of her hand. She fought hard not to let her tears fall taking large gulps of air.

"It started when I turned 16 and I was studying my A levels. I was already out about my sexuality then, having told my mum two years earlier. Whether it was because she knew about this I don't know but she was totally supportive and accepting. I had a girlfriend at school but it wasn't really serious. Then I met a girl through hockey when I played against a nearby school."

Kate checked Caroline's face to see if she was okay.

"Caroline are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Caroline was still in shock. She couldn't really take in what she was seeing with Kate's shoulders and her back showing over the straps of her top.

Kate decided to carry on with her story.

"Sarah was a year older than me and was in the last year of her A levels getting ready for her exams. She was into chemistry and the sciences and we hit it off straight away. Later that summer after her exams were all finished we had a hockey tournament in Leicester. It was over two days which meant we had to stay over at a local hotel. We shared a twin room and we realised we both felt the same about each other. It was our first kiss which unbeknown to me set things in motion and it felt wonderful."

Caroline smiled recognising the feeling of finding out you weren't alone and kissing another woman was life affirming. She wanted to reach out to Kate but she wasn't sure she could.

"We had a great weekend and Sarah's school actually won the tournament. When I got home I told my mum and it was then that she realised that she would need to tell me about my family history. I knew my aunt was into witch craft and was what everyone knew to be a white witch. You already know the story of the black white witch."

Caroline nodded remembering their conversation on the way to the party.

"My mum failed to tell me that witches ran in our family and were part of our DNA. We came to Britain as part of the slave trade and settled originally in Scotland. I remember tales in my youth of my great great great grandfather Frederick being part of the McKenzie clan and a local landowner. He bought a black slave Elsabeth at the market to be part of his housekeeping staff and the story goes he fell in love with her."

Kate checked again how Caroline was taking things and she seemed reasonably calm but a distinct look of shock on her face. Clearly she was still taking things in.

"The story goes the daughter of a fellow land owner had taken a shine to Frederick and was extremely embarrassed when she learned that his heart was taken by his own slave. She had proudly told her family and friends who were part of the social scene of her love for him. Frederick's secret was discovered and she felt shame. She was so angry that she paid a witch to place a curse on Frederick's family. The curse was that his children and any descendants would become witches when they developed into adulthood."

Kate saw that Caroline had tears in her eyes and was slowly moving towards her, reaching out. Kate began to cry and took Caroline's hand. She handed a tissue to Caroline and continued with her story determined that Caroline should know it all.

"Anyway Frederick and Elsabeth were married and had two sons and a daughter. The eldest was Katherine and as she approached her teenage years the family held their breath. Nothing happened and the family felt a sigh of relief and had a huge celebration. Katherine turned 18 and met a local man called Peter. He was a farmer and they began courting. Without notice Katherine called off their romance sending word by letter with a friend. Peter was heartbroken and begged his love to meet him. Katherine refused and he was said to be a broken man."

Kate felt Caroline's hand rubbing the back of her hand in a comforting way. Kate began to cry at the affection shown towards her. She had never had this reaction from anyone she had told. All those before had spoken soothing words but she had never seen them again. None had every given her any physical comfort.

Caroline watched as Kate's tears dropped onto her hand and saw the paint coming off and the green underneath revealing itself. Caroline took her tissue and wiped Kate's hand revealing more of Kate's skin. She kissed the spot which she had wiped and took Kate into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Kate. I'm so sorry you have had to deal with this all this time. I'm so very sorry. You are so brave."

Kate couldn't hold back any longer dissolving into tears at Caroline's kind words.

"Thank you Caroline. You're the first person I've told who has ever touched me afterwards. Lots have said they understood but I never heard from them again. They all left me and each time someone new came along I faced happiness followed by rejection, then bouts of depression. I'm sorry I kept it from you but do you see why I had to be sure."

"Shhhh Kate. It's okay I can't blame you for it. I feel like a coward not telling my mother about me now. Telling her I'd met a lovely woman left me with dread and I planned to tell her tomorrow but now I feel a fraud. She asked me before I came out tonight about going out with a man and I shut her down. Compared with your situation, my mother is nothing."

Kate used her finger to stop Caroline talking leaning in for a kiss which Caroline reciprocated. The passion between them was electric. Caroline couldn't ignore what her heart felt for this beautiful woman. Her head was still a little shocked but her heart had melted.

The two women separated and Caroline was curious as to what happened next.

"What happened to Katherine?"

Kate laughed at Caroline's curiosity and the strange situation of someone wanting to know more instead of running for the hills.

"Katherine couldn't meet with Peter because her skin which was a lovely golden brown began turning green. It would seem that it's the chemical reactions in the body linked to falling in love and the changes into adulthood which transforms our DNA."

"Not all the descendants have the same reaction. My mum missed the affliction but she has powers the same as I do. She didn't tell me because she hoped I would, like her miss it. Her sister, my aunt is the same as me and she covers her skin with paint. It also affects the women in the family more than the men."

"That's the real reason behind my research work with the skin conditions. Certain conditions which are common in the population such as Vitiligo are more prevalent as the individuals get older. I've got funding from the large pharmaceutical companies because they are seeking the ultimate fountain of youth potion. I'm just looking for the key to unlock what I have."

Caroline stroked Kate's face and smiled because the tears had stopped and Kate was now smiling.

"Kate, as women we all wear make-up to hide our true selves to the visible flaws but we all have invisible marks and still I see beauty. I don't see that what you do is any different. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't shocked and I know it will take a bit of getting used to. It's not every day you meet someone of a different colour. Now I know why you had the light box in the room at Pat's. It's the only thing you left behind that confirmed to me it wasn't a dream."

Kate laughed at the mood box and her one night a year of true freedom.

"Caroline are you really sure you're okay with this? I don't know if I could face another rejection and the thought I may never see you again."

"Kate please. I'll admit this is going to take a lot of getting used to and I'll be honest I can't stop thinking about it but I really like you. You're very pretty. I plan to tell my mum….not about the…curse thing….I mean about us…..about me and you."

Caroline took a deep breath at the thought of what she was planning to do.

"It won't be easy and I know she'll be absolutely livid but I'm not hiding anymore. I'll need to tell my sons too. There is also the matter of my ex-husband who has a habit of getting rather drunk and having loose lips. I'm sure he'll go telling everyone about me and you. I never told him about Pat."

Caroline had a heavy heart as she knew she would have to leave even though she didn't really want to. She wanted to make sure Kate knew she was going to stay and she wanted to but she couldn't.

"Kate. You know you said you had powers. You couldn't change my mother to make her less of a critical old bat could you?"

Kate laughed.

"Caroline, I can't and it's not because I don't want to. My aunt and I don't talk anymore because we disagreed about it. My powers are very weak and most of the time they only work when I get really angry. That's why I chose not to use them. I can't see what good will come of something from anger. My aunt wanted me to join her in….well, I won't."

Caroline looked at her watch and smiled at Kate.

"Kate, I'm really sorry but I have to get back otherwise my son's will wonder where I am and my mother will tell me how I'm such a bad mother for leaving them. Can we meet up again tomorrow to chat further? It's probably easier if I come to you. I'd like to tell my mum and I'm sure I'll need you after I've done it."

Kate smiled and nodded to show Caroline she would love to meet up again. They agreed a time and with a heavy heart Caroline walked out the door of Kate's cottage. She got into her car and sat in the seat for a few minutes taking in all the emotions and drama of the last 48 hours. Kate was so beautiful and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Then her thoughts returned to her mother and what the next 24 hours would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline drove her car onto the stones of the driveway which sounded amplified in the quietness of the night. She saw the light through the gap in the sitting room curtains of her mother's flat and feared the worst. She walked into her hallway and kicked off her shoes. She nipped into the downstairs toilet to check her makeup wasn't too much of a mess after the emotional meeting with Kate.

She came out to find her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh you're home are you? I thought you'd got lost. You do know it's gone midnight don't you?"

"God mother you frightened the death out of me. Yes I do know the time mother. Is everything alright? The house is still standing so I guess there wasn't any great disaster or emergency?"

"Very funny. Did you and Kate have a good time tonight then?"

Caroline had turned to walk into the kitchen and stopped mid stride turning back to face her mother. She could tell by the look on her mother's face that she had suspicions.

"Yes Mother. However, I don't want to talk about this tonight. Could we leave it until tomorrow please?"

"What's there to say Caroline? Are you and this women having…well…..relations?"

"Mother I'm very tired. It's been a long emotional night and I'd like to go to bed. I don't want to get into an argument with you now. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"I thought you had got rid of this nonsense when you were at university. I thought you'd got it out of your system. Why start it again? Can't you see that everyone will be talking about you? You must know no good will come of it."

Caroline sighed heavily and walked across to the sofa near the dining table. She pulled out a chair and invited her mother to sit down by gesturing with her hand.

"I guess your answer to my question is 'no' then mother."

Caroline sighed heavily and looked at the floor before gathering her thoughts.

"In answer to your questions which are multiple, no I haven't got 'it' out of my system. My life with John has been a huge lie mother. I've been physically existing but emotionally dead. I wouldn't change having William and Lawrence for the world but everything else was a lie. I like women and I always have. I married John to please you but I've been very unhappy for the last 18 years. I've met a lovely women called Kate and its very early but I'm optimistic about the future. She is kind, caring and very pretty. I'd like you to meet her sometime and I think you would like her very much."

"Why would I want to meet her? I don't agree with this Caroline. It's not normal or right. You're not a…...well you know. One of them. You're pretty for one thing and you don't dress like a man."

Caroline laughed at the absurdness of her mother's profile of a lesbian.

"Mum, being gay isn't about what you wear or whether you're pretty or not. It's about how I feel inside. I'm attracted to women and I always have been. I've just been kidding myself in order to please you. But the fact of the matter is I like sex with women."

"Caroline please. That's disgusting and I don't want to know the details about what you've been up to. Besides you hardly know her."

"Then go to bed and leave me alone. You're the one who wanted to talk about it. I'm extremely tired but I won't be changing my mind. If you're calmer tomorrow we can talk about it further. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else yet. I'll need to tell the boys and John at some point."

"You're not seriously telling the boys about this are you? Why do they need to know?"

Caroline was getting angrier by the minute.

"Mother, I will be telling the boys because I would like to have Kate round for dinner in the future and I don't want to hide from them. However, I'd like them to hear it from me and not a bigoted old….."

Celia's face soured further and Caroline regretted her outburst.

"Sorry, sorry, mum. Look, I'm really tired."

"Well, I think it's disgusting and abnormal."

Caroline walked off towards the stairs in a dismissive stance, fed up of her mother's critical assessment of her. "Yeah I heard it the first time you said it to me 20 years ago. The problem is you're going to have to get used to it. I'm not listening to your bigotry and I'm not hiding it anymore. I'm a hell of lot wiser and way too old to keep pretending. Lock the door on the way out."

Celia was furious, left standing in a darkened hallway as Caroline turned the light off using the switch at the top of the stairs.

Caroline lay in bed having had a shower in an attempt to rid the hurt her mother's words had caused her. The tears fell quickly as she entered the safety of her bedroom. She was clear with her words but inside her insecurities came flooding back. Why did she have to justify who she was and to her mother of all people. The one person she wanted support from was not willing to give the one thing which cost nothing.

She calmed herself and quickly sent a text to Kate updating her on her chat with her mother. It wasn't long before she received a text back. Caroline smiled at her lover's soothing reply, feeling herself overcome with joy wiping away the judgements of her mother. She exchanged a few texts before turning over falling fast asleep.

She woke to hear the birds singing and the bright light shining through the gap in her curtains. She jumped up having had another fantastic restful sleep. She smiled as she walked into the shower before realisation dawned that she would be telling Lawrence and William about her and Kate.

She dressed and went down the stairs hearing noises from the kitchen which told her the boys were up.

"Morning mum. Did you have a nice night?"

"Yes I did thank you William."

Lawrence was leaning into the fridge as usual. "Did you and Granny have a fight last night mum? Only I heard her shouting something about 'abnormal'.

Caroline busied herself with making herself a coffee before walking over to the breakfast island. William sensed the change in the atmosphere and looked from his book to his mother. He mouthed to her if she was alright and she shook her head slightly. She couldn't lie.

"Lawrence, can you come here for a minute please? I need to tell you and William something about why Granny and I had a disagreement last night."

Lawrence took a seat next to his brother who had now put his book down and was frowning. Caroline took a seat opposite her two beautiful sons. She looked down towards her feet and took a deep breath in readiness for what she was about to say.

"The thing is last night I went out for a meal with a fr…..a lady called Kate."

Caroline stopped and changed her approach.

"Okay. So. When I was at university I had a relationship with a woman called Pat. I was in love with her but Granny was very angry with me and didn't agree with it, so I stopped it. I met your father and we started a relationship, eventually getting married and I thought I loved him but deep down I wasn't happy. I don't regret it because I have the two of you and I wouldn't change having you for the world. I love you both very dearly. But I have met someone…..Kate. It is early days but I like her very much. So you see I'm…I like women, not men."

Caroline fought to stop her tears. William got up and went round to take his mother in a huge hug. This meant so much to Caroline and she pulled away from William half smiling through her tears.

"I love you mum."

"Thank you William. I love you too."

Caroline looked across at Lawrence. "Lawrence, what about you?"

Lawrence didn't answer his mother he simply stared at her with his mouth open. After a short time he frowned.

"So you've turned into a Lesbian? Why?"

"Don't be so stupid you idiot. You don't turn into anything. Didn't you listen to what mum said. She was in love with a woman when she was younger."

"Shut up, you puff."

"Lawrence please, stop being abusive to your brother and do not use that language. I won't embarrass you at school but I won't hide this. I want you to know that it doesn't alter how I feel about you both. I love you very much."

Lawrence was angry. "Why do you have to tell people? Can't you just keep it quiet?"

"No Lawrence I can't. It's who I am and I want to be happy."

Lawrence started to cry and feeling upset he ran from the room up the stairs.

William shook his head. "I'm sorry mum. He's such an idiot."

"William please don't say that. Lawrence is younger than you and he's finding your father leaving much harder than you are."

Caroline left William and walked up the stairs to Lawrence's room. She knocked on the closed door, receiving no reply and hearing sobs she pushed the door open and entered.

"Lawrence? I'm sorry that this is happening to you. I know your father leaving has hit you hard and now this, but I won't hide anymore."

Lawrence had buried himself under his pillow and sat up taking his mum into a hug. "I don't want them to be mean to you."

"I can handle them Lawrence. It's you I'm worried about."

* * *

Caroline watched as Lawrence went out the door to be picked up by Angus' dad for his Rugby match. "Good luck and let me know the result."

William was upstairs in his room reading as usual. Caroline called to him that she was going out. He came down the stairs to greet his mum.

"I'll be okay mum. You have a nice time with Kate. I'll get myself a sandwich, don't worry."

"Thank you. I love you."

As Caroline drove to Kate's house she had mixed emotions. She was excited to see Kate again but still anxious about having caused more pain for her boys.

She rang and told Kate earlier who immediately asked her to come over so they could see one another.

Caroline stopped her car outside Kate's house. She waited a few minutes trying to slow her breathing and to stop her heart from racing.

Kate opened the door as Caroline walked down the driveway towards her. Caroline's heart was making her shaky. She tried to steady her breathing but the sight of Kate sent her over the edge. Caroline was falling very deep.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline entered Kate's cottage once again feeling like she was walking on clouds at the sight of this beautiful woman. She was shaking slightly and kept the conversation short to cover her nerves.

"Hi."

"Hello you."

"What's with the face paint Kate? You know you don't have to cover up just for me."

"Oh Caroline. Thank you. That means such a lot to me but I've been out this morning meeting with the Pharmaceutical reps. I don't think they'd be too keen to do business with a green lady do you?"

Caroline smiled. "Maybe not. Who knows Kate, they may have a witch for an auntie too!"

"How are the boys and your mother doing?"

"Well my mother is furious which is what I expected so I'm not going to lose sleep over her. She will have to decide whether she wants my relationship or not."

Kate moved closer towards the magnificent blonde beauty, placing her arms around Caroline and hugging her, stroking her back in soothing caresses.

"That's really nice. Can you do that all night please?"

"Mmmm, definitely. Sorry, how were the boys?"

"Lawrence was really upset on the back of John leaving. I do feel for him. He's had such a lot to deal with lately and he is still only 15. William was lovely. He was just pleased that I was happy."

Kate smiled at the woman who had taken her heart. She found herself thinking she had to pinch herself. She was so lucky since everyone else before her had run away. She still had her insecurities with restless sleep with nightmares of Caroline leaving her.

"Caroline, I'm so pleased you came round today. I've wanted to see you so much. I still can't help thinking you will wake up and realise how horrible I am, how ugly. How evil I look. I can't…"

Kate's tears came thick and fast, the warmth of Caroline's touches helping her release all the pain of the past 20 years. She cried for her mother so far away and she cried for the curse that was her life. She cried for the woman in her arms who was so accepting and understanding. Was she really so lucky to have found the love she so desperately wanted.

Caroline pulled her in closer and whispered soothing words in her ear. "You're not horrible and you certainly don't look evil. When I met you on the way to Pat's party I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. The sight of your bum and those legs…well."

Kate found herself smiling at Caroline's confession. She tried to stifle a yawn as she smiled and Caroline could see she looked very tired.

"Kate, have you been sleeping okay?"

"I've been in the lab all night. I thought I'd got a break through again but it didn't work out. I feel so wiped. It's like being on an emotional roller coaster. I get so close and it's there somewhere out of my reach but I can't touch it."

"I'm sorry Kate. Maybe you should try taking a break from it. Maybe you're too tired to be truly focused on what you're doing. I know when I was at Unit my work done late at night was not the best. It took me a good year and a lecture from my tutor to realise I was too tired."

Kate's tiredness came out and she snapped pushing aware from their embrace.

"How can I Caroline. I can't stop now! You don't know how this feels. My true happiness is on the line. I can't be out in the world and I can't be free until I find the key link."

Caroline pulled away from Kate creating some space between them. She paced the floor in front of her lover.

"I'm sorry Kate. You're right I don't truly know how it must feel living with this day in day out. However, I do know how it feels to hide something very fundamental to who you are for years and how miserable it makes you. I've lived with that emotional drain but thanks to you I'm finding my freedom. I'm here to support you and I will help you in any way I can."

"I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so tired and I feel shattered. I think I need to get some sleep. Would you come and lay down with me?"

Caroline smiled and took Kate into her arms kissing her warm soft lips. They were gentle sweet kisses of love and understanding. It wasn't the time for passion. Caroline wanted her but Kate was too fragile for that right now.

"Lead the way my lady."

Kate took Caroline's hand and together they climbed the stairs to Kate's bedroom. They entered the open bedroom door. Kate's room was painted with straw coloured walls, light green accessories finished off the soft furnishings and the covers on her large double bed.

Kate let go of Caroline's hand and closed the pale green woven curtains, turning on the table lamps bathing the room is soft, warm light. Kate pulled back the covers on her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Caroline, I need to get a shower before I go to bed to get this stuff off. I won't be long."

Kate disappeared into the en-suite. Caroline busied herself looking around Kate's room at her things. Book shelves full of biology, genealogy and epidemia books. Caroline noticed the books on the floor by Kate's bed. It was obvious that Kate spent a great deal of time seeking the answer to her personal future.

There were also small paintings of wild flowers covering the walls. Caroline moved closer, studying the pictures, fascinated by the details and the subjects. Lavender, Rosemary and Thyme were the subjects and Caroline could see Kate surrounded herself with nature's essence.

Kate came out the bathroom naked, smiling at Caroline not breaking their eye contact. Kate moved the duvet back keeping her eyes on Caroline, laying down, and inviting Caroline to join her.

Caroline moved towards the bed, kicking her own shoes off, crawling onto the bed, laying back inviting Kate to cuddle into her. Wrapping her left arm around Kate's back she breathed in the scent of Kate's fragrant soap. Kate leaned her head on Caroline's chest and found herself drifting off with the sounds of Caroline's beating heart.

Caroline listened to Kate's breathing deepen and found herself drifting off in the comfort of their embrace.

Caroline woke feeling disorientated not knowing where she was and what time it was. She checked her watch realising it was a quarter to midnight. She studied Kate's face and gently stroked her cheek. Whispering quietly not wishing to shock this contented woman Caroline leaned in.

"Kate. Kate, sorry to wake you but I have to go. It's late and William will be wondering where I am. He's on his own and I don't want to leave him."

Kate took a few seconds to come round and she smiled at the feel of Caroline's closeness, breathing in her scent.

"It's okay Caroline. I understand you have to go. I'm really pleased you came to stay with me tonight. I'm sorry I fell asleep but I was so very tired. Are you able to come over later tomorrow night?"

Caroline smiled and gently moved Kate's hair away from her face.

"Why don't you take a night off and come over to mine for dinner. You could stay over, that way we wouldn't have to rush. You could meet with William and Lawrence too?"

Kate sighed and felt torn with her work and the desire to spend time with her new lover.

"Caroline. Can we leave it until next week please? I'm sorry to turn you down. I really want to spend the night with you but I have a deadline with the Pharmaceutical Company. They are funding my work so I can't miss the deadlines otherwise they may withdraw the funding."

Caroline smiled giving a reassuring look to Kate but inside she felt disappointed. She wanted to spent time getting to know Kate and exploring their love further. But Kate's face told her she was under pressure and needed to keep her focus.

"Okay. I could come over and cook tea for you here? That way you can spend more time on your work. I'd offer to help you in the lab but I'm sure I'd only get in the way wanting to know what you were doing. I know I'd just start asking lots of questions and slow you down."

Kate smiled. "Caroline would you really do that for me?"

"Of course, why ever not?"

Kate was excited and now wide awake wishing she could get into the lab.

"Caroline. When I pass the deadline I'd like to show you my work. I'd really be interested in your own theories. I'd really like to explain things to you and for you to ask questions. A fresh set of eyes could help me find the breakthrough."

Caroline laughed at Kate as she got out of bed.

"I don't know about that but I'd be honoured to help in any way I can. How does peppered steak sound?"

Caroline threw her keys into the bowl on the hall cabinet. The house was quiet with a small lamp on in the kitchen by the window. She found her mother asleep in the chair next to the kitchen worktop.

She lean't down next to her mother and gently shook her arm.

"Mum, mum, wake up."

"What? Oh, sorry Caroline. What time is it?"

"It's late, I'm sorry I lost track of time. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's fine. William was a little upset earlier. I guess you told him about you and this woman?"

Caroline sighed. Why did every chat with her mother turn into tension and conflict lately? Was this the way it was going to be for her to stand her ground. She dearly hoped not.

"Mum please. I don't want to argue with you about this. I can't change who I am and I have the right to be happy too. You have Alan and I've seen how it has changed you and made you whole. For the first time in years I feel happy and whole. I've been depressed for years, emotionally numb and hollow. Can't you see a change in me?"

Celia looked at her daughter. She knew Caroline definitely had a spring in her step lately and she seemed to smile more.

"Mmmm. I see you're happy and you're obviously out more enjoying yourself. But why do you have to shout it out to everyone? Why does everyone have to know about it?"

Caroline took a seat opposite her mother and held onto her hands.

"Mum. Could you really hide how you feel for Alan? Could you honestly not tell your friends about him? Deny that you are in a relationship when you both visit his Doctor? When the hairdresser asks why you're smiling all the time could you tell her nothing? Or worse could you really make something up to hide what you feel inside?"

Celia smiled and looked at her daughter, stroking her face. "No. I couldn't hide Alan. But what Alan and I have is not something people will gossip about or be shocked or uncomfortable with."

"How can you say that? You really don't know whether people will be shocked that you're having a relationship with someone new at your age. Some people may be very shocked. But do you really care if people are?"

Celia smiled. "I couldn't give a fiddle about what people thing about me and Alan. That's their problem. I'm happy and I love him very much."

Caroline smiled at her mother. "Well. That's how I feel too mum. I really don't care what people think. I'm happier than I've been in years. So there you are. I can't truly say I'm in love yet. I think it's too early but I know I think about her all the time. I really miss her when we're not together and I know I would do anything for her. Can't you understand that mum?"

Celia sighed. "I can, but it's still not normal and people will gossip about you. You have such a great job and a fantastic career. Do you really want to throw all you've achieved away for this… this, well…woman?"

The redness on Caroline's chest grew deeper as her fury increased.

"Kate. This woman is called Kate mother. I don't call Alan that Man so please offer me the same courtesy. Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline lay in bed thinking about the conversation with her mother. She couldn't believe she had told her mother how she was really feeling. But how was she really feeling? She did think about Kate a lot and she often found herself daydreaming about the time they spent together. When she thought about Kate she smiled inside feeling lighter.

She also knew her next outing would be to Beverly since she had found Caroline daydreaming a number of times and had started asking if Caroline was okay.

Caroline slept fitfully subconsciously worrying about revealing her true self to Beverley. She knew Beverley would be supportive but by telling her the whole school would find out. She also knew Lawrence would tell his friend Angus too. This was sure to get round the school with Angus' mother, Felicity being on the board of governors.

Caroline made plans to tell Gavin as the Head of the board of Governors because it may cause issues with the paying parents of the pupils. However, Caroline knew she had taken the school to excellent exam results and high ratings with Ofsted. The school was in the top ten in the country and the board would be loathed to lose that over her personal life. Still, it didn't stop her critical self and her niggles.

Caroline arrived at work bright an early as usual and was greeted by a determined Beverley keen to find out what was making Caroline to bright. She knew Caroline had been going out with someone but didn't know who.

"Morning Caroline. Did you have a nice night?"

Caroline smiled, knowing Beverley was after the details. "Yes Beverley I did. Thank you. Do you want to bring the tea in and we can sit down and go through my diary."

"Only if you spill the beans about who is putting that smile on your face?"

Caroline laughed. "Oh I see. You're resorting to blackmail. Okay then."

Beverley returned a short time later with two mugs of tea and her writing pad with the events of the day. She didn't have a clue as her mystery man was only making contact via Caroline's mobile phone and not the switchboard.

"So, do I know him?"

Caroline put her pen down and stopped writing her reports. She straightened her blouse and looked at her PA in the face. She was greeted by an excited smiling bunny waiting for her carrot.

"Okay Beverley. So…I have been seeing someone as you've probably worked out by now. It's only been a couple of weeks but I really like….them. But I have had to be very discreet because some people may not be too happy about it."

"Oh Caroline! Don't tell me you're having an affair?"

"Beverley! No I am not having an affair. I can't believe you would think I would after what John did to me."

"Well no actually, which is why I was very shocked. So who is it and why is it such a secret?"

Caroline took a deep breath and decided the direct approach was best. She couldn't look Beverley in the face knowing her smile would change to shock.

"The thing is I'm seeing a lady called Kate. She works as a Researcher for a large pharmaceutical company. She is very kind and caring and lives locally in Harrogate. I know I've been married for nearly 18 years but I have had relationships with women too. At university I had someone very special but it didn't last. We both wanted different things. So you see that's the secret Beverley. Clearly there are going to be some who will not be happy with this but that's their problem. It's 2012 and the ladies landed a long time ago. "

Caroline looked up to find Beverley half smiling with her mouth wide open not able to speak.

"Well. You're right Caroline there certainly will be people who won't be very happy but bugger them. This Kate has put a lovely bright smile back on your face and a jolly good spring in your step so she has my vote."

Caroline smiled feeling freer having offloaded her burdens to the one person whose support she couldn't do without.

"Thank you Beverley. That means a great deal to me. Can you arrange a meeting with Gavin for me as soon as possible? Lawrence knows so….."

Beverley finished Caroline's sentence. "Felicity Smith will know too."

"Right. The Governors will probably find out soon enough and I'd prefer it if Gavin heard it from me first."

"Well you're diary is pretty full Caroline but I'll make some room and get him in today."

"Thank you Beverley. I really appreciate your support. It's been quite an emotional roller coaster ride this week in more ways than one."

"Oh Caroline I meant to say earlier."

"Yes?"

"I'm gay too!"

Caroline watched as Beverley left her office and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Caroline called Kate at lunchtime as they had arranged. Kate had worked late into the night not getting to bed until 3 in the morning. Once again Caroline could hear the strain in her lover's voice as she recalled her work coming close but not quite reaching her goal.

"I'm sorry Kate. I wish I could do more for you. How about we spend some time at the weekend in the lab together? I'm not sure how I can help but I'd like to if I can."

"Caroline. I'd really like that. I'm sure having someone to bounce my findings and thoughts off will help give it a different perspective. You're a Chemist too so you have that analytical mind. I'm so excited."

Caroline sighed. She was concerned Kate was placing too much emphasis that Caroline could help her unlock the mystery when Kate had worked on it for the last four years.

"Kate I don't want to dampen your excitement but you've been working on this for such a long time. I don't think a weekend is going to make a huge difference."

Kate knew deep in her heart, meeting Caroline was meant to be and the stars aligned that night to bring them together. Her aunt had sent her an email earlier in the year giving her details of a premonition about meeting someone special. Kate had dismissed the email as she had with all the others her aunt had sent to her. Kate wasn't keen on how keen her aunt was focusing on the powers they had. But she had found herself being more aware of who she was interacting with. She had to admit her aunt had been extremely accurate about this event.

Her email detailed it would be a blonde who would come to her aid later in the year. She would be someone who was connected to the sciences and she would be a leader in her field. Kate had focused on the people she met through her sponsors believing it would be someone linked directly to the research.

On the night of the party Kate wasn't thinking about meeting anyone as she didn't expect anyone to be involved with science. She knew Pat had a new girlfriend but beyond that she wasn't really fussed with going. It was only the prospect of being herself for the night that attracted her to going out and enjoying a night off. She was so very pleased she had done so.

They finished their call and Beverley called to inform Caroline that Gavin had arrived for their urgent meeting.

Caroline readied herself for the reveal and the reaction from her Head of the board. She honestly couldn't predict how he would take the news. Caroline knew the school had an anti-discrimination bullying policy which had been supported by the board. The policy had included specifically LGBT which Caroline had insisted on in support of their gay and as yet un-identified transgender pupils. This hadn't gone down well with some less liberal members of the board. However, Gavin had been supportive of Caroline's leadership.

"Hi Caroline. I'm sorry I couldn't come in any earlier. I understand you needed to see me urgently about something sensitive."

"Thanks Gavin. It is very sensitive and also very personal to me. I needed to see you sooner rather than later because I fear that you may be given the gossip from others. I would rather you found out from me."

Gavin's face gave nothing away about what he was thinking and Caroline pressed on.

"The thing is Gavin. I've recently started a new relationship which I've had to be extremely discreet about since there may be some who will not be happy about it."

"God Caroline. You're not having an affair are you?"

"Gavin please. Beverley said the same thing. Do you really think I would be someone who would have an affair after John…."

"Sorry Caroline. No I don't but why do you have to be discreet about it?"

"I'm having a relationship with a woman called Kate. She is a researcher for a large Pharmaceutical company focusing on dermatology. She lives locally in Harrogate and it may be that we are seen out by some of the pupils. I'm sure that some less forward thinking members of the board will not be happy about this but what I do in private will not affect my work. I wanted you to know because I'm sure it will get out into the school grape vine. Lawrence knows and he's very good friends with Felicity Smith's son Angus."

Gavin nodded in agreement. "Right I see."


End file.
